Moonlight
Moonlight is an undead being who has infinite power that no one knows about them except him and can do almost anything related with the light from the moon whenever he wants to no matter what but he is quite peaceful. Summary Moonlight got his name because he can absorb moonlight to gain power. He can do many extreme things with his moonlight power. Thankfully he doesn't use all that power for evil. His secret weapon is that he can temporally take away 25% of his foe's power during a battle when he wants to in the blink of an eye. But he doesn't and makes his fights long since he often wants a good and fair fight with his foe's at maximum overdrive power. He is undead making him technically dead and alive at the same time. He is very kind and friendly but if you piss him off it's all ogre for you from there unless he approves of you as someone who should have another chance. There are many reasons you should fear him: He kills anyone who is stupid enough to bully, make fun of, or laugh at him. He is allies with Weegee and Malleo and has killed many of their revived enemies. His height and weight varies but it's usually 6,10'' and 341 lbs. Moonlight also has the Undead Army the undead army is like moonlight's version of the Weegee Army this army is extremely powerful with each member having their own unique moonlight ability and contains over 100,000 members all having a power level of 250,000. Powers *Teleportation: (Almost all Weegees and Demi-Gods can do that) *Moonlight: (What did you expect, he basically has control of moonlight). Examples: Moonbeam, Moonlight (he can control how much moonlight is shown and even change the color of the light), Moonblur (Is able to use moonlight to blind his enemies to the point where they stay blind for about a month unless that person is more powerful then him), ect. *Reanimate: He is able to make bodies of dead people become zombies, they look like regular Weegees but with dark circles under their eyes and they smell like formaldehyde. ''Note: For this to work, he will need moonlight from a full moon. *Vampire: he is able to absorb the power of that of an average Weegee Clone power level. *Moonlight Virus: Basically a undead version of the Weegee Virus. Weaknesses SUNLIGHT: ''He can still fight but his power level gets lowered to 250,000,000.'' EXTREME NOISES: He has extremely good hearing so he can be hurt by loud sounds. Relationships *Weegee: Moonlight is allies with weegee since he help weegee defeat his old enemies revived by Reviveegee. *Pureegee: Moonlight respects Pureegee. *☞❒︎♏︎☜ ☟⍓︎◻︎■︎♏︎♏︎♑︎♏︎☜��︎ ❄♒︎☜ ��♏︎♋︎☹ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ��☜ ��❒︎□︎��♏︎☠: ��□︎□︎■︎●︎♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ✋�� ✌ ��♓︎❄ ✌♐︎❒︎♋︎♓︎�� ⚐☞ ☟♓︎����︎ Non-Cannon Relationships *Soul Weegee: Him and Moonlight both a similar ability to reanimate making them "animaniacs". *Genericgee: Moonlight sees him as an anti-hero and villain at the same time but still trusts him. *��●︎◆︎☜ ♦♏︎♏︎♑︎♏︎☜ ☝□︎��: Moonlight sees him as someone you can trust. He even trains with him sometimes when he is their. His One True Companion *Deecee: It is unknown if its true or not but Rumorgee rumored that Deecee and Moonlight are related and that Deecee may even be the younger brother or even the son of Moonlight. Although it hasn't been proven to be true yet, Moonlight and Deecee are seen most of the time together then Moonlight being seen with his allies. Moonlight even trains Deecee to become more powerful and to even become a demi-god like him someday. If the rumors are true, then it would explain why Deecee is undead and that he has some kind of weakness to the sun. Category:Weegees Category:Powerful weegees Category:Demi-gods Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Monarchist Weegees